Underdogs
by xoxManaxox
Summary: Three girls are having  a normal day in their bording school when one of them has a surprise. The next thing the other two know is that they are all in the Naruto world with one hope of returning home, collecting the three crystal shards.
1. Megan

First Story! Excited and nervous / Hope you like 3

/

Nicole's P.O.V.

The Alarm clock's ring spread quickly throughout the crowded room. In an automatic reflex I lifted my fist and took a blind swing at the alarm clock. But to my disappointment it fell to the floor, but kept ringing. I punched my pillow.

"Oh for the love of fu-"

I suddenly heard another girl come out of her bed, her bare feet slapped against the wooden floor. She bent down and picked the clock up; she switched it off and made the room peaceful once again. She laid the gadget back on the bedside table; she swished her brown hair back and rudely broke the silence again.

"Alright, everyone up!" She yelled, the twelve girls in the room groaned. But as the girls began to get ready I stayed under my duvet and sighed. One of the girls stood beside my bed, she had blinding blonde hair.

"Oh I'm sorry Nicole, do you have a pass to stay in bed unlike the rest of us?" She asked sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry" I said happily.

The girl looked confused as I Jumped out of my bed and stuck my middle finger in her face.

"It's right FUCKING here!"

The teenager scowled and bunched her fists.

"Why you little-"

The girl from earlier stood between them.

"Drop it Katie, this loser isn't worth your time" The girl smirked and walked away, Kate grinded her teeth, but then followed after her friend. I sighed again as I started to get changed for breakfast.

Danielle's P.O.V.

I yawned as I entered the dining hall. At least thirty girls the same age as me were grouped at tables chatting away. I looked around for Nicole and Megan, once I caught eye of them they were sitting at a table on their own as usual... probably talking about friggin Naruto or something... I plastered on a smile and walked over to them, their smiles grew when they saw me.

"Hi Dannii!" Megan said cheerfully as I sat down.

I smiled at her and turned to Nicole, she looked totally drained.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" I asked.

Nicole growled and put her head on the table.

"Because all of the girl's apart from me are in that stupid dance group I have to get up at six in the friggin morning!" Nicole moaned into the table.

Poor Nicole, it's been six months since she's had to join that dorm. And from the stories I hear, they haven't exactly been welcoming about it.

"Uh! This has to be the worst finishing school ever! But you'll never change Nicole crazy bitch the 3rd!" Nicole suddenly shouted out before standing on her chair.

I desperately grabbed her a jerked her back down.

"Stop causing a scene! You don't make any sense half the time!" I yelled at her, I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks as I seen the eyes that were set on us.

"But that's why you love me!" Nicole squealed as she threw her hands around me for a bear hug. I sighed and looked at the floor. Oh just great, now they think we're lesbians! After Nicole let go

the burning eyes turned away from us. God Nicole can be annoying sometimes!

Megan's P.O.V.

"So..." Nicole grinned. "I was reading this fanfiction last night where Naruto is set in Victorian times which got me thinking... Which guy do you think would look best in a Lolita outfit?" The shine in her eye made Danielle slap her head.

I however shared the glint in her eye.

"SHIKAMARU!" I yelled, causing the halls attention to refocus on us.

"You always pick bloody Shikamaru!" Nicole yelled back.

I stood up from my seat.

"That because he is one sexy mother-"

I was cut off by a book slamming on table. We all looked up to see Mrs Howatt, a disgusted look on her face.

"I suggest you stop this nonsense right now or you will all find yourselves in detention! Now settle down and act like young ladies!" She hissed.

I slumped sheepishly back into my seat, and Nicole hissed as she walked away.

"So what we doing for lunch?" Danielle beamed, trying to lighten up the mood.

I got back up from my seat.

"Well you two are meeting me at the back of the garden then, I got a surprise for you" I sang. "Gotta be early for crappy flower arranging or Miss Smith will eat me!" I gave a wave and ran out of the Hall.

"NO RUNNING!" Mrs Howatt screamed across the hall. Outside I doubled over in laughter.

Danielle's P.O.V.

Thank god Megan was gone, now Nicole couldn't talk about anime... or even better Naruto.

"So Nicole... guess what Justin Bieber has been up to lately" I grinned.

Nicole groaned and spoke out to stop me speaking further.

"So what do you think the surprise is?" She babbled.

"What?-um don't know I guess we'll just find out at lunch I guess.." I replied.

"Good good now gotta go!" She waved and headed out.

I smiled but then scrunched my nose in realisation. Bitch just changed the subject!

/

Nicole's P.O.V.

As the lunch bell rang I ran out of the back entrance and into our large garden at the back. This time of year in spring the flowers were in full bloom, but the trees were still to recover so remained bare, hanging crookedly above them. I darted between them looking for Megan's familiar face to come into view. But it was only when I was deep into the garden that I had finally caught sight of her. She stood leaning against an oak tree, smiling as usual.

"Megan!" I called out to her.

She extended her arms out as I came running to her. I hugged her took another gaze at the scenery around me.

"Wow I don't think I've ever been this deep into the garden, pretty creepy if you ask me!"

She laughed at my remark, and leaned against the largest tree in the garden. It was only a few moments later until we both seen Danielle running towards us, she too gave Megan a hug, then me.

"Okay, we're all here Megan so what's going on?" Danielle asked in a soft tone.

Megan sat up from the tree, saying nothing. Danielle and I exchanged glances.

"Um...Megan?"

She kept an eerie silence present as she got something from her jacket pocket. She opened her cupped hands to reveal an orange crystal. She looked up at us and winked.

"Activate" Megan beamed at the object.

The crystal started to shine a blinding white light, I shielded my eyes.

"Megan what the FUCK!" I screamed in unison.

Suddenly the light disappeared, but not just the light from the crystal, all the light around me disappeared. I opened my eyes to see one of my scariest thoughts... all around me was blackness. I turned to where Danielle was and she was still there, looking as scared as I was. But Megan was not in sight...

'It's just a dream...' I told myself, a weak attempt at trying to calm myself down.

"Stay calm..." Megan's voice echoed throughout the space.

I looked around, I could hear Megan's voice but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Da FUCK MEGAN!" I yelled into the black space.

"Just shut up and listen Nicole because I'm not repeating!" The irritated voice shouted.

I reluctantly shut my mouth and let my friend's voice speak again.

"I've been keeping something from you... I'm... a mage"

I heard Danielle snort.

"A what!" Danielle laughed.

"Well technically a mage in training. I need you to help me pass a test so I can get on with the next stage of my training. Come on, its just collecting three little crystal shards! Not that big of a deal!" She reassured

Like me, Danielle I wasn't particularly buying this either.

"Well I don't see any fucking crystals do you!" I yelled irritably.

"You will find the shards in a random world which is influence by my life. And I won't be much help as they say I will lose my memory. I had a choice of people but it didn't feel right. I trust you guys... so... please don't kill me"

I started to think, from her tone... she actually sounded serious...

"Can you cut it out already! This joke has gone too far!" Danielle shouted to the air, obviously really pissed off.

We got no reply from our friend, we just got a shining light which blinded me. All I could see now was white.

/

The next thing I saw was completely obscure. A cartoon grassland was all around me, and even more confusing a girl with blonde hair (who I assume is Danielle) was lying still out cold. I turned to see a figure just a few inches away from me.

"Megan?"

/

Woo! Next chapter will be out soon, hoped you liked it 3 and please review! :L


	2. Riley

/

Nicole's P.O.V.

"Megan?"

I crawled over the sleeping body and gently shook her shoulder. The body groaned and turned round. I looked at her again... HOLY SHIT SHE... IS A HE! I couldn't believe it, her chest is flat and everything! OKAY... Megan never mentioned this... its fine just don't panic Nicole...

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Danielle from behind me.

Well I guess that was Danielle up...

"Whyarewehere? Actuallywherearewe?OHMYGODISTHATMEGAN!" Danielle rambled.

"Fuck knows. Fuck knows. And... I'm a bit fifty fifty on the Megan situation" I replied.

"But that's a guy!" Danielle screeched annoyingly.

"No Danielle it's a friggin elephant!" I said sarcastically. Danielle went quiet and gave me the daggers.

The body lying next to us seemed to react to the noises coming from us. The Megan/boy stared blankly at me.

"Who are you?" The Megan/boy said.

I stared at him in shock. She-no I mean he... has lost their friggin memory! I cried in my head as I remembered it being in Megan's explanation earlier.

"Actually who am I?" He asked himself.

Danielle look at me, obviously worried. I grabbed her arm and pulled her so there was a distance between us and the Megan/boy.

"Okay is obvious that he is Megan. But I don't think we should tell him anything... I think it would just confuse him" I whispered, taking glances at the confused Megan/boy behind us.

"Okay... I get it so what are we going to do?" Danielle panicked

I paused to think for a moment.

"Well first thing to do is to find out where we are... then we got to do what Megan told us to do... I guess if we get those three shards we get home..." I sighed at the ground.

Danielle stood still for a moment, but she then smiled and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay... we'll get through this"

Her smile was contagious, so I smiled back. Okay... LET'S DO THIS!

Danielle's .

Nicole and I walked over to the Megan/boy.

"Hi there. I'm Danielle and this is Nicole" I said sweetly.

"What's my name?" The boy asked blankly.

"You're name's butt monkey!" Nicole laughed.

I smacked her hard on the head.

"Owwwwww! What the FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Nicole screeched into the air.

"Your name's Riley"

Nicole burst out laughing.

"Ew! You're calling him the name you want to give your future baby!"

I gave her another smack.

"Riley?"

"Yes we were on a... mission to collect something and you bumped your head on..." I scanned the open area. "That rock!"

The boy looked confused but he let an uneasy grin form on his face.

"So you guys are my friends?"

"Yeah! Now listen closely..."

/

Riley jumped up.

"So all we need to do is get these three crystal shards and we go home and get my memory back?" Riley asked to confirm the information he just received.

"Basically" Nicole sighed.

"Alright let's do this then!" Riley cheered as he charged forward.

But his charge was soon interrupted as he tripped over a random rock and fell flat on his face. Nicole and I sniggered as he quickly got up and started walking.

"Well at least he's clumsy like Megan" Nicole whispered

I laughed in agreement. Looks like being stuck here looking like an anime character isn't going to be all that bad...

/

I groaned as I heard my stomach growl for the third time. I looked around seeing just more grassland. I turned to the forest we had been avoiding to travel through.

"Why can't we go through the forest?" I moaned to Nicole.

"Well you never know what could be in there, could be all kinds of shit in there. So I would like to see what's coming tha-"

Nicole's speech was interrupted by a random objects skimming past us. We all ducked down and screamed in unison. My heart stared to thump as I seen a shadow form on the ground in front of me.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! These are just kids!" The person above me shouted

I looked up to see a boy about my age in a blinding orange jumpsuit, his lighting blonde hair didn't exactly tone him down either. Nicole walked up to him and smacked him on the head.

"Whaddaya mean kids! You look the same age as me you fuc- OH MY GOD WE'RE IN WE'RE IN!" Nicole squealed and jumped about in joy.

But Naruto seemed to be concentrating on his sore head and shouting abuse at my friend. I turned to check on Riley. Riley was still on the ground but he was being stared down by a raven hared boy, he was pale and wore blue. God what an emo. Suddenly in a puff of smoke a much older man appeared. He had really weird gravity defying hair, god why do most people in anime look like complete freaks?

"Okay, we need you kids to answer our questions" The man said in a serious tone, almost like an order.

Nicole stopped jumping about and helped me and Riley up. She had a nervous look on her face.

"No need. We're just tourists!" Nicole babbled.

Riley looked at Nicole.

"But you told me we were on a mi-"

I clamped my hand on Riley mouth and laughed nervously.

"Yeah... just tourists!" I giggled timidly at the man.

Just then a pink haired girl whom I never really noticed stepped forward.

"I think we should take them back to the Hokage Kakashi sensei!" She yelled annoyingly.

Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"Alright then come with us and don't even bother trying to put up a fight" The man started to walk as his three followers surrounded us. I was about to protest but Nicole signalled me and Riley to stand down. So reluctantly we walked with them, I held Riley's hand to drag him from his frozen spot. He was shaking like a small dog with big teary eyes. I turned to Nicole.

"What are we going to do?" I whispered to Nicole, ignoring Riley's quiet whines in the background

"Don't worry" Nicole whispered back. "I know where we are"

"Where?"

"Naruto"

"Oh for the love of Fu-"

/

Hope you liked it. I updated fast because I love u guys!

Love Shika-chan xx


End file.
